


Desperation

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [21]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ready Room silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

"You locked it?" he cried.

"Couldn't have you escaping," she replied smugly. "Another cup of herbal tea?"

"No, thank you," he replied, fidgeting. "Actually, I'd really like to use your restroom."

She smirked. "Sorry, Chakotay, but it's nonfunctional. Here, use this," she offered, handing him an empty jar.

He stared. "Captain?"

"Just do it, Commander. Don't make me order you. You can turn around; I won't watch."

He turned red, but did as she bade.

When he was done, she grabbed the jar. "Thank you, Chakotay. You're dismissed."

"What?!" he asked, confused.

She sighed. "Caffeine ban. Needed a clean sample."


End file.
